Kalluto Zoldyck
|rōmaji = Karuto Zorudikku |name = Kalluto Zoldyck |kana = カルト=ゾルディック |manga debut = Chapter 41 |anime debut = Episode 33 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |japanese voice = Yuko Maekawa (1999) Mamiko Noto (2011) |english voice = Angie Beers (1999) |gender = Male |age = 10 |height = 150 cm |weight = 35 kg |hair = Black |eyes = Violet (1999) Pink (2011) |blood type = A |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin Phantom Troupe Member #4 |relatives = Maha Zoldyck (Great-Great Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather) Unnamed Grandmother Silva Zoldyck (Father) Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother) Illumi Zoldyck (Older brother) Milluki Zoldyck (Older brother) Killua Zoldyck (Older brother) Alluka Zoldyck (Older brother) |type = Manipulation |abilities = Paper Manipulation: Surveillance Paper Dolls Paper Fan Blade Dancing Serpent's Bite |Abilities = Paper Manipulation: Surveillance Paper Dolls Paper Fan Blade Dancing Serpent's Bite |image gallery = yes}} Kalluto Zoldyck (カルト=ゾルディック, Karuto Zorudikku) is the youngest son in the Zoldyck family and member of the Phantom Troupe. Appearance Kalluto has a shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes. There is also a noticeable mole near the side of his mouth. Kalluto's most commonly seen attire is kimono. When he was first introduced, he wears a long red kimono, a yellow obi tied around his waist, and a pair of slippers. During the Yorknew City and Greed Island arcs, Kalluto's kimono was changed to blue with snowflakes and a yellow obi. Personality Kalluto has a silent and obedient personality, often seen doing what he is told. During the first part of the series, Kalluto doesn't mention more than six words. He also has a habit of questioning his abilities, if he is not good enough. It is later revealed, he can be a bit sadistic, during his battle with a Chimera Ant and he says that he is used to enduring the pain. Kalluto also seems determined as he swears to keep enduring until he can bring his brother back, no matter how many years it will take. While he has a very good relationship with his mother, he is said to be envious of his older brother Alluka,Hunter x Hunter manga, Chapter 326 for some reason that has yet to be revealed. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Kalluto first appears spying on Gon in the bushes, as the latter attempts to pass Canary's guard. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Kalluto silently watches as Kikyo tries to convince Killua that his friends will never open the Testing Gate. Before Kalluto and Kikyo leave Gon and his friends, Kalluto asked Gon who he is, and he replies that he is Killua's friend. Kalluto gave him a curious look then ran after his mother Hunter x Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42. Yorknew City arc Kalluto appears again in the Yorknew City arc, in which he and his great-great grandfather Maha assist his big brother Illumi in the assassination of the Ten Mafia DonsHunter x Hunter manga, Chapter 100 who have placed large bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads. He later acts as a decoy to help Illumi switch places with Hisoka in the Troupe's hideoutHunter × Hunter manga, Chapter 116, pages 12 - 13— Hisoka has hired Illumi to disguise as himself so that he will be able to leave without being noticed and fight Chrollo. Greed Island arc During the time the Phantom Troupe is on Greed Island in search of an exorcist, Kalluto is introduced again,Hunter x Hunter manga, Chapter 170 this time as Hisoka's replacement, and it is his abilities that helped them successfully find the Exorcist, Abengane. Even though he has a perfect Zetsu, his presence is still detected by Hisoka, who goes on to praise him for having a lot of potential. Chimera Ant arc During the Phantom Troupe's assault on Zazan's palaceHunter x Hunter manga, Chapter 225 in Meteor City, Kalluto fights a Chimera Ant, which he kills after torturing it for a while. It is then revealed that he joined the Spiders with the intention of bringing back an older brother of his. He anticipated that he would rise to the number 2 position in the Troupe very quickly, but is left in awe of the Phantom Troupe's combat proficiency and has to admit to himself that his own skills are still too lacking compared to theirs to achieve that objective. However he swears to keep enduring until he can bring his brother back. While Phantom Troupe is running away from Feitan's attack, Kalluto is saved by Phinks from Feitan's attack. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Although Kalluto doesn't formally appear in this arc, he was shown in a short flashback of Killua when he was still a child. Kalluto, along with his older brothers Milluki and Alluka, are out for a walk when they met a photographer. Milluki tricked the photographer Muuna into saying 'No' to Alluka's wishes 3 times. Later, it was also stated that Kalluto is envious of his older brother Alluka. Abilities & Powers As a Zoldyck child who often participates in his family's assassination missions, Kalluto probably possesses high resistance to poisons and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassination techniques. He can manipulate his paper confetti with accuracy through swift movements of his fan. Master of stealth: Kalluto is very proficient in hiding and spying: he watched over Gon, Kurapika and Leorio completely unseen. He was able to appear before Bonolenov and Franklin without them noticing him approaching, and to disappear in seconds, something neither Gon nor Killua, a very gifted assassin himself, managed to achieve. Only Hisoka was able to sense him, but still praised his competence in Zetsu. Again, in the nest of the Chimera Ants lead by Zazan he applied Nen-imbued confetti on his fellow comrades and followed their actions through his Surveillance Paper Dolls undetected. *'Rhythm Echo:' Like his brother Killua, Kalluto can execute the Rhythm Echo, as shown in his battle against the stag beetle Chimera Ant. It is unknown who is more skilled out of the two. The Rhythm Echo is an advanced assassination art, thanks to which the user creates several after-images of his body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement. According to Netero it is the advanced version of the "Silent Gaits" technique. When Kalluto used it, he left at least two after-images behind himself. However, this happened only in the manga. Highly proficient in Tessenjutsu: Kalluto is fully capable of fighting with his paper fan: he demonstrated it by slicing a steel rope many times before it was able to reach him. The current produced by the motion of his fan is strong enough to lift confetti off the ground. Nen In the field of Nen, Kalluto seems to be fairly talented. His abilities were such that he was allowed to join the Phantom Troupe at a very young age, though he considers himself one of the weakest members. Kalluto has showcased impressive skills in Shu, cutting a steel rope with his fan, and Zetsu, the latter of which caused him to be praised by Hisoka, who was enthralled by his aptitude. He has the ability to manipulate paper, using a paper fan and confetti as weapons. It is probable he materializes the confetti since, when he was fighting with a Chimera Ant, they rained down from his hand while an instant before there was nothing in it. Quotes *''(To himself about Spiders) "Th...These guys...Are definitely weird!" *(To himself) "I should fix this...This bad habit of torturing my prey." *(To Phinks about Feitan's fight) "Shouldn't we help him?"'' Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Calltt Zaoldyeck". *Kalluto is the youngest person known to have ever joined the Phantom Troupe. *There is a relatively common misconception that Kalluto is female. Despite wearing a kimono, typically a traditional dress for Japanese women, Kalluto is a boy: **The 2004 Data Book seems to say that he is a boy with the tidbit: 「将来性豊かな着物少年」 (lit.'' A kimono-wearing boy with a lot of prospects''.)Hunter x Hunter Character and World Data Book, page 145 *It is unclear who the brother Kalluto refers to is, though it is possible that the person in question is Killua: that would also explain Kalluto's envy towards Alluka, who is loved by Killua. *He has the same voice actress as Neon in the 1999 anime adaptation. *According to the manga's creator Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto's design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe from Sailor Moon. *He resembles Ai Enma from Hell Girl, in which both characters share the same voice actress in the 2011 anime adaptation (Mamiko Noto). *Kalluto distracting the Phantom Troupe was not shown in the 2011 anime series. *Phinks saving Kalluto from Feitan's attack is not shown in manga References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters